The Story of True Love
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: My name is Taylor Jones and I am a 16 year old girl who lives in Single Town and attends Ring Ling High School. I live with my mom, brother and sister and have five best friends, Maria, Cathy, Danny, Chris, and Sam. And this is the story of my everyday life.


**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing my first story that doesn't involve with Maria being the main character! This is one of my other OCs from my oneshots fanfic "Love Has Its Own Way". I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!**

!

Summary: My name is Taylor Jones and I am a 16 year old girl who lives in Single Town and attends Ring Ling High School. I live with my mom, brother and sister and have five best friends, Maria, Cathy, Danny, Chris, and Sam. And this is the story of my everyday life.

This is FAN-MADE!

!

The Story of True Love

Chapter 1: A Horrible Past

I like you, but not as a friend

You sometimes see me, I'm in the crowd but I blend

You may not know now, but I guarantee

Someday, probably, you will find me

I don't want to believe it, you know, that you have a girlfriend, I know it's true

Even so, I'll just come clean and say what I'm trying to explain to you:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

But listen and listen well,

I have always been in love with you…

From, Anonymous

I threw the paper in the wasted basket, but it simply fell out because the bin was over flowed with multiple crumbled watts of paper. I let out a sigh, I've been trying to write a note to a boy that I like that expresses my feelings towards him but so far I have had no such luck. It was then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Taylor, mom said you have to come down and come eat breakfast." I heard my younger sister, Kate, say through my door. I let out another sigh, "I'll be down in a sec." I call out. "Okay." I heard her say before I heard her running down the stairs.

Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Taylor Jones and I am a 16 year old girl who lives in Single Town and attends Ring Ling High School. I live with my mom, brother and sister and have five best friends, Maria, Cathy, Danny, Chris, and Sam. Here's a hint, it's one of the boys that I'm secretly in love with but there's no way that he would go out with me mainly because he's been in a relationship for about five months now and he seems happy. I sighed once again. "If he's happy…I'm happy…" I whispered as I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

I smelled something delicious when I got down there! I peeked in the kitchen, "Oh good morning dear! You're just in time too! Breakfast is just about done." Mom explained and put some food on three plates, one for Kate, one for Tyler, and one for me. I walked over and saw-

"Pancakes!" I exclaimed because I loved pancakes, especially my moms. So I took a seat and started eating. "Aren't you gonna eat anything mom?" I heard Tyler ask, I looked up. "No, I'm fine." She answered while putting on her jacket, "I'm done." Kate said as she got up to put her plate in the sink, "Good now hurry up, before you miss you bus." She walked out with Kate so she wouldn't miss her bus as well.

"Did she even chew her food? Or did she just plain swallow it?" Tyler asked, I simply shrugged Kate always was a fast eater. When we finished eating we put our plates in the sink and headed to school. On our way there we literally crashed into Danny. I sat up while rubbing my head at the same time, I looked over to my right and burst out laughing! I saw Danny lying on his back and Tyler on top of him but I mean it when I say, on top of him. Tyler had his head on Danny's chest and his arms were slightly wrapped around him, and Danny had his arm on his back. Both were looking quite dazed so I took the chance and took a picture of them.

The flash made them come back to reality, and once they saw the position they were in they screamed and quickly scooted away from each slightly shaking. I once again broke into laughter because everyday something weird happens to these two, no lie. And it was always funny!

They just stared at each other for a while as I laughed my butt off. "This never happened, agree?" Danny asked "Agreed." Tyler said just then the bus came we all got up from ground and got on. We saw all of our friends, well not all of them. I took a seat next to Maria. She stared at me. "What's wrong?" She finally said I looked at her. "Nothing, wh-" I began but only to be cut off. "Don't give me that crap. I know something's wrong with you, and I wanna know what it is." She said plainly. I stared at her for a while before I sighed.

"It's just too personal, okay?" I said looking down slightly, she nodded and turned to look out the window. "Maria?" I asked she looked at me. "For a Goth, you're really nice to me." "Yeah, so?" She said emotionless, I gulped. "Well, what ever made you turn Goth?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get made at me. She sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded she looked around making sure no one was listening. "Alright, I really wasn't always like this. It started back when I was 13 years old."

"I had this crush on this boy for so long and we were best friends. That was until this girl named Julie came into the picture. I knew then and there we were not going to get along. She did everything I did but better! I couldn't believe it especially when she was better at me in music, mainly because that was my specialty! Then one day when I was leaving school. Then my worst fear came true, she joined the MBC! Everyone sucked up to her and treated me like I was invisible. I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I quit the MBC and losing anything memories that involved anything from it. Not knowing anyone there, I decided to live with family, so I called my aunt Stephanie and told her I wanted to move in with her. I packed all my stuff and was ready when she arrived. My aunt lived in California I didn't know anyone there I felt so alone, that was until I met Jake and Angel. Even being with them I realized that I missed someone I cared about, someone I loved. It was then the memories started to flood back. They were just so painful I couldn't bare it much longer so one evening…I…I attempted…suicide… and that's all I remember." She said looking down.

I stared at her in total shock that was until I saw something fall from her face and glisten in the light, I looked closer…tears? "Maria…?" I asked, she snapped her head towards me tears running freely down her cheeks, "I turned Goth to hide my emotions! I didn't want to be hurt anymore! Ever since that stupid slut came into the picture, my life has never been the same!" She exclaimed and cried into her hands, I was so shocked I've never seen her like this. I did what my instincts told me to do, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't help but shed a few tears myself, I had no idea that my best friends past was just so…horrible!

I rubbed her back soothingly as I whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Me: What do ya guys think?**

**MBC: We love it!**

**Me: Great! No what do you guys think should happen next?*they all shrug***

**Cathy: I know! I know! You should make Danny wear a tutu in the next chapter!**

**Danny: Hey! I'm standing right here!**

**Cathy:*gasps*You're right! Now I could just make you wear the tutu right now!**

**Danny: What! No Cathy that's not what I meant!**

**Cathy: TUTU!*starts to chase him around with a tutu***

**Sam: OMG!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Sam: I found a hundred dollar bill!*shows the money***

**Chris: Hey that's mine!*tries to grab it***

**Sam: Finders keepers, losers weepers*sticks tongue out at him and runs away***

**Chris: HEY! Maria could you please make her give me my money back!**

**Maria: Go to hell…*put headphones on and blasts the music up high***

**Chris: What did I do?*gets slapped in the back of his head***

**Chris: OW! What was that for!**

**Me: Weren't you paying ANY attention to the flashback!**

**Chris: Uh…maybe…?**

**Me: That's it. TUTU!*starts to chase him around with a tutu***

**Maria: I'm surrounded by idiots…*takes headphones off and puts them around neck***

**Maria: Please review…**


End file.
